cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Become Jehovah's Friend Lost Episode 666
Credited to Chickenandcoolaid. Have you ever seen those Jehovah Witness cartoons? You know, "Become Jehovah's Friend"? They are a series of computer animated kids cartoon involving the adventures of these two Jehovah Witness kids called "Caleb and Sophia". I thought to myself that the cartoons are stupid and intolerant, like the one about the wizard toy or the one that compares homosexuality to bringing a bomb on a plane. I've seen this video and I am deeply disturbed by the brainwashed material that the Watchtower is giving to their kids. But then I found the most disturbing cartoon of all. My parents went over to a party that night while I stayed home all by myself. They are thankfully not Jehovah Witnesses and they think that cartoon was stupid as well. While browsing YouTube, I came across a new video. It had a thumbnail with the two kids from that cartoon on a black background. I was very curious and wanted to see what it was, so I clicked on the video to watch it. The video starts off with a title card that says "Lesson 666: Shunning and Armageddon". Lesson 666? Okay, that seems morbid, but who cares? The video started out with Caleb and Sophia in the living room. Caleb was playing violent video games while Sophia was wearing clothes. It was only shorts and a tanktop, nothing to risque. Their mom and dad showed up and were shocked. "May we have a word with you too?" Mom said. "Caleb, Jehovah hates those Role-Playing Games." Mom said in anger. "Sophia, you look like a slut. That makes Jehovah very sad" Dad said to Sophia. I was shocked at the language that the father said in the video. Calling your own daughter a slut? That is just stupid. "We don't want to be Jehovah Witnesses anymore." Caleb said "We've learned that it's a dangerous cult on TV and the Internet." he said in fear. Caleb's dad slapped him in the face "How dare you insult Jehovah! That's it! You are not my son anymore!" he said. Mom was furious too. "It's time that you are shunned from this household. That means Jehovah hates you now and your parents and friends won't ever love you ever again." mom said. Caleb and Sophia were kicked out of the house at 8PM. "Yes!" Caleb said "Now we can get presents on Birthdays and Christmas, we can donate blood, we can help people in need, and I can even play with Sparlock again." But then, all of a sudden. There eyes turned black. Very very black. They had very demonic eyes. Then in the episode, I saw fireballs destroying cities. It was a shock to see. Caleb and Sophia were running from the fireballs, but they were striked by them. They slowly burned and burned and it was very disturbing. They burned into skeletons and then ashes. It was like being cremated from an Atomic Bomb. The episode all of sudden ends with a black screen and text that says "Don't leave us, we are the Truth, we are of Jehovah" After the video was over, I started to feel dizzy and throw up a large amount of blood. It was a shocking video and had to share it with the world. So I linked it on many forums, they all keep saying that they can't watch. So I checked the link and it said that it was removed due to a copyright claimed by the Watchtower. It was never seen ever again. Rumor has it that the creator of the animation went to jail for murder. If you find this episode on YouTube or anywhere else, don't ever watch it. It had been removed and forgotten for one reason. Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Episodes